Majin Hocuu
'Majin Hocuu '(''マジン・ホクウ Majin Hokuu) ''is a Majin whose origins aren't known, created and used by IFIE. . History WIP Appearance Hocuu appears to be slim, a trait uncommon for most male Majin due to their large appetites. His eyes, when open, appear similar to Kid Buu's, but his pupils aren't red rings, and are instead circular red slits. When closed, his face appears identical to most fat majin. He wears black pants as opposed to the usual white, and lacks any clothing on his upper body, save for a cape he wears when not fighting. He wears gauntlets of sorts on both wrists and ankles. He doesn't wear shoes, much like in the art of karate. His most defining features are the way his antennae are placed, and the tiny red pupils situated in his otherwise entirely black eyes. His antennae are supposed to stick up, but he prefers to keep them down like a hairstyle (which is normally seen in females). Personality Hocuu appears to be an odd, stable mix of both calm, and crazy at the same time. He is a normally agreeable individual, with a passion for fighting, although he sees fighting as a sort of game. He is prone to acting erratic, but it comes off more as eccentric or quirky. He, like most majin, has a large appetite, but its not large enough to impede his training and cause him to lose his figure. He does, however, have trouble controlling his anger, and if he loses his temper (while he still has some sense) he can quickly become very frightening towards the thing that made him mad. Abilities Hocuu has much potential in the way of abilities, due to the ability to learn several attacks just by looking at them. * '''Fast Learning: '''He is capable of learning a new attack just by witnessing it in action. How powerful it is depends on his own power level, though. * '''Body Maniuplation and Regeneration: '''He has full control over every aspect of his body, and can bend, stretch, and even liquify. He can also regenerate lost portions of his body, though the speed depends on how grievous the wound is. * '''Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of energy attack, he fires a short blast from his hand. * '''Ki Manipulation: '''He can travel through the air with the use of his Ki, and he possesses a strange Ki signature, which can at times incorrectly display how strong he is. * '''Boom Boom Punch: '''He comboes the opponent with several punches, ending it in one giant fist attack. * '''Big Bang Blast: '''He inhales, filling his stomach with air, before firing a white beam from his mouth. * '''Big Bang Blast 2K: '''A more powerful version of the Big Bang blast, he fires a beam from his mouth that turns into an orb, the opposite of how most beam attacks start. The orb carries the opponent away a fair distance before detonating. * '''Majin Kamehameha: '''An attack he learned from watching someone fight, he can perform his own version of the Kamehameha technique, which is pink in color. * '''Hocus Pocus Attack: '''He fires a beam from the palm of his hand that is purple and pink in color. Trivia * Many people pitched in to help IFIE make this OC. * This is his first Dragon Ball OC. * On some levels, his personality is similar to Ghido's, another OC of IFIE's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)